Ships
This is a list of notable active or formerly active spacefaring ships that have appeared and had a major impact on and throughout the Erebusverse Human The Kingpin Fleet (Active since 2473, many ships have since then been upgraded or replaced as needed) * UNSC Albacore (Punic-class Supercarrier, flag ship) **UNSC Albacore MK2 (replaced as Everest-class megacarrier) * UNSC Hecate (Orion-class assault carrier) **UNSC Hecate MK2 (original destroyed, replaced by Dreadnought-class ship) * UNSC Swordsman (Orion-class assault carrier) **UNSC Swordsman MK2 (original lost with all hands, replaced by Dreadnought-class ship) * UNSC Keats (Orion-class assault carrier) **UNSC Keats MK2 (original decommissioned, replaced by Dreadnought-class ship) * UNSC Challenger (Orion-class assault carrier) **UNSC Challenger MK2 (original destroyed, replaced by Dreadnought-class ship) * UNSC Cricket (Epoch-class heavy carrier) **UNSC Cricket MK2 (Original decommissioned after the Humane-Covenant war, replaced as Poseidon-class light carrier) * UNSC Pembroke (Epoch-class heavy carrier) **UNSC Pembroke MK2 (original destroyed with all hands, replaced as Vindication-class light battleship) * UNSC Freesia (Epoch-class heavy carrier) **UNSC Freesia MK2 (Epoch-class heavy carrier, original destroyed) ***UNSC Freesia MK3 (MK2 destroyed with all hands, replaced as Vindication-class light battleship) * UNSC Anna Teresa (Epoch-class heavy carrier) **UNSC Anna Teresa MK2 (Original decommissioned, remember laced as Poseidon-class light carrier) * UNSC Blandford (Epoch-class heavy carrier) **UNSC Blandford MK2 (original destroyed with all hands, replaced as Vindication-class light battleship) * UNSC Castle (Epoch-class heavy carrier) **UNSC Castle MK4 (original and all other versions destroyed with all hands, replaced as Poseidon-class light carrier) * UNSC Proteus (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Audacious (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Raposa (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Gatineau (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Brecon (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC New Zealand (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Puck (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Bristol (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Dapper (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Pollux (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Spark (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) * UNSC Puncher (Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser) **'NOTICE: ALL Valiant-class super-heavy cruisers are replaced with Autumn-class heavy cruisers; any surviving (4) Valiant-class are decommissioned after the Human-Covenant war with any others being destroyed (8)' * UNSC Spur (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Rosario (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Lasalle (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Aro (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Cachalot (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Tristram (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Adda (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Decouverte (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Hydrangea (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Surf (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Pheasant (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Atalanta (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Havock (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Mimic (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Aire (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Border (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Scimitar (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Lancaster (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Eridge (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Procris (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Ingonish (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC De Ruyter (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Chanticleer (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Algoma (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Sparkler (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Nathan (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Priestess (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Murderer (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Honorable (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Bloodthirsty (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Elenor (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Adam (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Wish (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Sacred (Charon-class light frigate) * UNSC Defiant (Charon-class light frigate) *Eclipse-class Prowler (added in by the Human-Covenant War) The Fleet of Endurance (mostly destroyed only 2 active) * UNSC Chronos (Punic-class Supercarrier) * UNSC Faithful (UNSC Carrier) Scourge Fleet (active) * UNSC Scourge (Punic-class Supercarrier) * UNSC Burner (Halberd-class destroyer) * UNSC Hangman (Hillsborough-class destroyer) * UNSC Moscow (Hillsborough-class destroyer) * UNSC Dedication (Diligence-class destroyer) * UNSC Interstellar (Diligence-class destroyer) * UNSC Cathartic (Diligence-class destroyer) * UNSC Helpful (UNSC Heavy Destroyer) Refit Stations * Anchor 15 * UNSC Aidful * Mobile Medical Facility 3 Pelicans * Alpha 607 Covenant Fleet of Judgment * Fist of Destiny (CAS-class Assault Carrier (destroyed)) * Shield of the Prophets (CPV-class heavy destroyer (lost with all hands)) * Shadow (SDV-class heavy corvette (formerly-destroyed during the Great Schism)) * Deliverance (CSO-class Supercarrier (formerly)) The Galactic Pact * Deliverance (CSO-class Supercarrier) * Titan (Marathon-class heavy cruiser) * Orion (Vindication-class light battleship) * Hades (Charon-class light frigate) Other (Privately owned or Personal) * UNSC Harbinger (Stalwart-class light frigate (Raptor-5)) * Tides of Fortune (Joint Human-Sangheili manufacture; experimental (Fireteam Erebus)) Category:Original Creation Category:Original Ship Category:Erebusverse Category:Extended Universe Category:Expanded Universe Category:Ships